Finally Together
by Reader277
Summary: The Clue Hunt and the fight against the Vespers are over. Now it is back to their normal lives for the Cahills- well as normal as it gets. Amy thinks that all the adventure and drama are over. Boy is she wrong. Follow Amy as she will have to fix her complicated love life and get through High School as best as she can. What happens when a dangerous enemy is thrown into the mix?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Readers! I'm Reader277 and this is my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues and probably never will.

_**Now Presenting the First Chapter of Finally Together: The Meeting  
**_

Fate is cruel. That is what Amy Cahill discovered when her parents died. Of course she had gotten over it, but there was still a part of her that was sad. It also led her to the Clue Hunt and through it. She had lost many friends and relatives because of it. But there were still good things because of Fate. One of these perks was Ian Kabra. Even though her annoying, but loving brother, Dan, insisted that he was pure evil, she could not push him had changed from his old self. After the Clue Hunt, she and Ian grew closer and closer after his sister, Natalie, died. She and Ian would usually meet up someplace, like her favorite library, or a cafe to talk about the things they had in common. It was during one of these meetings that she found out why Ian had been acting strange lately.

They were meeting up at the Happy Cafe, Amy's favorite cafe. Despite its weird name, she thought they made the best lattes in the world. Ian had wanted to meet up to talk about something he had on his mind recently. When he arrived, he was fidgeting and mumbling to himself. During the whole time, he was blushing too." Hey Ian,"Amy said cheerfully when he reached the table. " Hello Amy,' Ian greeted nervously. They ordered quickly and Amy got down to business."So what did you want to talk about, Ian?" Amy asked. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Ian asked, looking like he wished he wasn't here. That question hit Amy hard and she wasn't prepared. After the clue hunt, she and Evan had broke up because of some issues regarding trust."N-No not since Evan," she said, wondering why her stutter had to come back now of all times. Amy could have sworn she saw a flash of relief in his eyes, but decided to ignore it." Why did you want to know?" Now it was Ian's turn to be speechless."Um just out of curiosity, that's all. So how is your family?" Ian asked, obviously trying to change the subject. " They're fine. Dan's still acting like a ninja, Nellie's trying some new recipes from Spain, and Uncle Fiske is doing some important project with the Madrigal Branch. All in all,a normal day for us Cahills. Ian laughed at that and the tension in the air disappeared. Throughout their time together, Amy noticed a few things about Ian. He didn't look serious or threatening like he used to be, instead actually carefree and outgoing and he would make little movements to move closer to her. Like touching her hand accidently when reaching for a napkin or helping her with little things, like cleaning up the sugar she accidently spilled. Things the Ian Kabra she knew wouldn't do. She had a theory why he was doing these things but it seemed impossible. At the end ,though, one little action made her theory seem possible. He had whispered into her ear before they left. " Today was wonderful. Just like you. Thanks Amy." Then he left. She kept on standing there until she realized she would be late for dinner. After this, she would need a long phone call with her best friend, Sinead Starling.

Even after she betrayed the Cahills, Sinead had apologized and they were best friends again. Sinead was the one who helped her with all her problems, including boy trouble. After dinner ,which was spent thinking about Ian, she called up her best friend on her Iphone 6. The new Iphone that did not come out until 2015. Yup all she needed to do was call some_ family members_ and it was sent to her the next day. Anyways once Sinead picked up, Amy wasted no time telling her what happened. She also told Sinead her theory." Well it's quite possible, she said, that he likes you." "But why me! He could have any girl he wants with his looks and money. That was true. He went to the same school as them and he was the hottest boy there. Girls flirted with him wherever he went and he had many friends."Look, how about you ask him tomorrow at school. He has First Period with you, right? Just ask him then." responded Sinead. She yawned and sleepily said bye. _"Maybe I'll just think about this in the morning."_ thought Amy as she yawned herself._" Right now I just need some sleep."_

And Done! That wasn't too hard. I am sorry if there are any mistakes and I will try to update as soon as possible.

Review! Bye for now

- Reader277


	2. Trouble with Feelings

Hey Readers! It's Reader277! I am so happy. Thank you for the reviews!YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! So I have decided to update early for my reviewers.

One last thing before the story starts, my responses to reviews will be at the bottom. Now on with the story! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues. If I did, Evan Tolliver would not exist and Amy and Ian would be together! [sighs and starts daydreaming about Amian]

**Enjoy!**

"_I'm Wide Awake" "I'm Wide Awake" _Lyrics of Katy Perry's song Wide Awake floated through the room.[It was the only song that I could think of in a short notice.] Moaning softly, Amy Cahill turned it off and yawned. She stood up and went into her bathroom, getting ready for school. 15 minutes later, Amy was on her way to Washington High [Sorry about the name.I just wanted to make up my own]. By the time she got there, Sinead was waiting by her locker. "Hey Sinead",Amy said. "Amy, are you going to talk to Ian about your date last night?"asked Sinead, clearly excited." It wasn't a date,it was two friends hanging out and no, I'm not going to talk to him yet."responded Amy."Well, I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Sinead asked, a plan forming in her head." Sure,see you then," Amy replied. As Sinead walked to her first class, she couldn't help thinking that she would need a little help with her scheme.

Amy hummed to herself as she finished the worksheet and looked around to see if anyone else was done. She caught a pair of warm Amber eyes looking back at her. Ian was looking at her! Their eyes connected,hers melting into his until... Ding! The bell rung signaling the end of class. Amy ran out of the classroom and to her locker, breathing heavily as she started to take out her History Book for her next class,when suddenly a hand touched her shoulder."Amy, are you okay?"a voice asked. Without turning around, she knew it was Ian."I'm fine,Ian. No worries."She said, hoping her voice sounded fine."Good. Glad to hear it",Ian said looking relieved. He continued,"Listen, I wanted to talk about last-IAN! "A shrill voice cried. Both turned and saw Kate Johnson, the cheer squad captain and the most popular girl in school. She was spoiled and manipulative and some people feared her. The keyword here is _some_."What do you want,Kate?"Ian said,clearly annoyed."I'm hosting a party next Friday. Only the coolest people get to come. You're invited. That was when Kate finally noticed Amy. "Who are you?"she asked rudely. "One of my friends,Kate, who I just happened to be talking to until you rudely interrupted us."said Ian."So are you coming? We can have a lot of fun, if you know what I mean." she said smiling seductively. "I'll think about it," Ian replied coldly. "I'll see you later, Ian,"shouted Kate cheerfully, unaware of his cold tone. Then she left, leaving Amy and Ian speechless."I don't get how she can be so...Amy trailed off. "Dumb?" Ian answered,"I can." "Ian!, Amy laughed, I was going to say naive." "That works too,"Ian replied. Both of them started laughing, their previous talk forgotten. Amy suddenly remembered their classes."Ian we're going to be late to our next class! I have to go. Bye!" Amy rushed off to History, while Ian went to his locker to get his books. That was when he suddenly remembered what he was about to tell her before Kate came._"I guess I'll have to tell her at Lunch." _He thought while walking to Chemistry.

Sinead was busy thinking. That wasn't a surprise. Ekaterinas were always thinking about something. But this Ekat wasn't thinking about an invention or an idea. She was thinking about a person.A boy,in fact. A boy named Hamilton Holt. The Holts were one of Sinead's many different distant relatives and one of the teams in the clue hunt. During the clue hunt, he and his family had blown up a museum, thinking that Amy and Dan were inside. Instead, they had injured the Starling Triplets. After the clue hunt, they had apologized and everything was okay. They had even became friends. What she was thinking about however was what Hamilton had did two days ago. Sinead was at Amy's mansion for a Cahill Family Reunion. She was in the kitchen, getting a snack, when Hamilton walked in. He had gone out for a jog and came back for a snack, too. They started talking and Sinead actually had fun hanging out with him. When it was time for dinner, he had helped her up from the sofa and she tripped on the rug. Sinead had fallen on top of him and they were staring into each others eyes for quite a while. Hamilton helped her up again and she had apologized, both of them were blushing hard. Then,they both left. She still didn't get why he simply had not just pushed her off or told her to get off. Not like she minded. She enjoyed looking at those bright, blue eyes staring into hers._"I can't believe I'm thinking this!? I don't like him, do I?"_ thought Sinead. Just then the bell rang. It was Lunch time. _"Great,maybe Amy can help me sort through my feelings for him." _She set out for Cafeteria.

**Responses to the Reviews **:

**SpontaneousSugarRush**: Thank you for the advice and for pointing out some mistakes. I'll check out your first story soon. : D

**Scarlett di** **Angelo**: I'll try to update as soon as possible for you!

**Amikutridtristine Cahill 2000**: Well lets just say the story gets a lot more interesting. ;]

**A/N:** If there are any mistakes, please point them out to me. I will fix them as soon as i can. Also if you guys want to tell me how I'm doing, give me advice or have any questions, review them or you can pm me. If you guys get past 5 reviews, I'll update the next day! Review!

Till next time

- Reader277


	3. Boys!

Hey Readers! It's Reader277. I am soo sorry if I am late updating. I had to go visit some relatives yesterday and I didn't get home until late at night. Thank You Reviewers! You guys are awesome! I have updated for you guys as soon as I could.

Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned the 39 Clues, I would be writing the next book in the series. The bad news, I don't.

**Enjoy!**

The first thing Sinead noticed when she walked into the cafeteria was the noise level. Instead of the loud, noisy cafeteria it usually was, this time it was quiet. Everybody was staring at the mess in the middle and whispering to each other. Sinead went up to the middle to get a closer look and saw Hamilton and a boy glaring at each other. There was food every where and the boys were covered in it." What happened?" asked Sinead, rushing up to Hamilton to help him clean up his jersey.

"An idiot is what happened." spat out Hamilton,still glaring at the boy." Is this your girlfriend, Dolt? Pity, she's too cute for someone like you."said the boy, clearly amused." We're not together," shouted Sinead and Hamilton, both blushing very hard. Sinead took a closer look at the boy. He had black, shaggy hair, brown eyes and a handsome face." The name's Derek Anderson," he said, holding his hand out. Sinead shook it and asked what happened. Hamilton started telling her what happened."Well,I was eating my lunch when Derek showed up and started bragging about him being the best at football-I was not bragging! I was telling the truth!"" So you're saying that you are better than me at football,even though Coach said I was better at practice yesterday?!"

The two teens started arguing until Sinead broke them apart." Look,how about instead of fighting, you guys have a competition to see who is the better football player. The winner will get bragging rights. Deal?""Deal," They both agreed. "How about this Thursday, after school? We'll meet on the field." Derek said. "Sure," answered Hamilton. Derek glanced at his watch. "Hey I gotta go. Places to go, people to see. I'll see you later..."

"Sinead. My name is Sinead."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." responded Derek, winking at her. Sinead blushed. He left, walking out of the cafeteria. Once he was out of earshot, Hamilton rounded on Sinead."What was that? Why was he flirting with you?!"

" Why would you care?" countered Sinead. "Because I care for you," mumbled Hamilton, staring at his feet." What?" asked a bewildered Sinead, the anger fading from her tone." B-because you're my friend. Yeah. Because you're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt," said Hamilton hastily._" Phew! That was close. I don't want her to know I like her yet."_Sinead blinked. Her face took on a look of surprise and she looked like she was deep in thought. Hamilton said," Look, I should get going. I want to practice for that competition against Derek. Bye Sinead." Hamilton left without another word._" This is so confusing! Does Hamilton like me? Do I like him? What about Derek?"_Aloud Sinead said," Where is Amy when you need her?"

" I'm right here Sinead. What happened?" Quickly, Sinead turned around and saw her best friend sitting down in the seat across from her. She filled her best friend in on what happened earlier. Finally she told Amy about her mixed feelings for Hamilton. Amy was listening intently to her best friend,trying to find a solution to her predicament."Well, do you think you like Hamilton?" asked Amy. "Um, yes? no? maybe? ugh its just so confusing!" Just then Ian came by. He was panting and looking over his shoulder every few seconds. Sinead gave Amy a look that said _We'll talk about this later._" Hey can I sit here?" he asked, gesturing to the empty seat besides Amy."Sure," answered Amy, a confused look on her face." It's Kate. She has been bugging me about her stupid party so much, I wanted to inject her with the sleeping potion in my bag." explained Ian. "You carry potions in your bag?! asked Amy, her inner Madrigal showing. "Of course. I'm a Lucian. Anyways it's like she can't get away from me." He continued,"Of course I don't blame her. It's not her fault I'm so handsome and clever." Amy snorted,"Are you sure you're talking about Ian Kabra? The real Ian Kabra isn't the way you're describing him." Ian smirked," So your saying I'm not handsome and clever, love?" Using his old nickname for her always seemed to work. "S-shut up,Ian." stuttered Amy, a bright blush on her face."Ian! Where are you?" shouted a voice suddenly interrupting the trio from their chat."Oh Gideon, It's Kate!"hissed Ian suddenly hiding under the table." Has anyone seen Ian Kabra?!" questioned Kate. Everyone shook their heads and Kate let out an impatient growl. Still growling, she headed towards the library."Well thank god that was over," said Sinead as Ian got out from under the table. The bell rang, as all the students in the cafeteria stood up and went to their classes. The trio separated, each going to a different class.

For the rest of the day, Amy couldn't help wondering about her argument with Ian at lunch. She remembered the way she felt when he called her love. _"Do I really still have feelings for him?"_

**Responses to Reviews**:

**ScarletAngeloStellaKabraCahill: **No problem. I'm just trying to make sure this story doesn't have too much fluff. By the way, did you change your name?

**Amikutridtristine Cahill 2000: **Thanks! I know. I wish Natalie didn't die either. I just love Natan or Danalie!

**SpontaneousSugarRush: **Yeah since Natalie is dead in this story and Natan can't happen, I thought I would add Hamead to make things more interesting. Thanks for pointing out the mistake!

Authors Note: Ooh looks like Hamilton has some competition! Everyone meet my Ocs, Kate Johnson and Derek Anderson. Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, followed,or favorited! I just wanted to say if there are any questions, advice, or mistakes in the story, please review them or pm me. Also please review! The tenth reviewer will get the next chapter dedicated to them! :D I would appreciate it if you guys told me how I'm doing so far. Flames are allowed but please don't be too harsh. By the way, are any of you readers Hunger Games fans? I just LOVE the book series! It is so awesome! Tell me if any of you guys like The Hunger Games too. ; ]

Till next time

- Reader277


	4. IMPORTANT! Authors Note

Hello Readers! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like, a week[ it has actually been 5 days :] ] My little brother was playing with my laptop and he accidently caused some kind of virus. While waiting for my laptop to get fixed, I have decided to use my mom's computer even though it's really old. I mean it's really really old. Any ways when I logged on, I decided I was going to read my story first, and now I am finally aware of the fact that it sucks! [I'm sorry if I am rambling on.]

So I have decided to either A: rewrite it _or_ B: continue this fanfic. It is your guy's choice. Put it in your reviews if you want me to continue with this story or just tear the whole thing down and rewrite. I need to get at least five rewrites or five continues to pick a choice. The deadline for the reviews will be by July 10 on Wednesday. If in the end, neither of them reach five yet, I could give you guys extra time to decide.

Remember the options:

A: Rewrite the entire fanfic

or

B: Continue the fanfic

Also if you guys have any questions, ect [ecetera], don"t hesitate to review them or pm me.

P.S Thank you to all the reviewers, I will make sure to dedicate my next chapter to the tenth reviewer.

Till next time

-Reader277 :]


	5. The Game

Why did my cousins have to make me stay at their house for the_ whole_ day! The whole day! I'm sorry for ranting readers, but I was supposed to update yesterday and I couldn't because I had to stay at my cousin's house for literally the whole day. Anyways Thank you for all of your suggestions! I have finally decided what to do. I am going to...drumroll please...continue the fanfic! Most of you guys voted for me to continue it so I will. Though there might be a few changes in my future chapters. Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited,and followed and to new reviewers, welcome! I have tried to make this chapter extra long for you guys, so enjoy! One more thing, this chapter is dedicated to **Appreciator**[Guest] for being the tenth reviewer for the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I'm working on it. It's hard! You try convincing a bunch of amazing authors to give you ownership of their books.

Me:[turning to Rick Riordan] Please?

Rick: No.

Me: Pretty please?[I said with a pout on my face]

Rick: No!

Me:[practically begging]Pretty please with cherries, whipped cream, sprinkles, and oreo cookies?

Rick:...What do you think?!

Me: Err, yes?

Rick:[stands up and leaves without saying a single word]

Me: Maybe I'll have better luck with Patrick Carman. ;]

**Enjoy!**

**Sinead's POV**

Ding! The bell rang, freeing students from the boring clutches of their last classes. Students were seen rushing home or going to their after school activities. I hurried to the football field with Amy, both of us wondering who would win the match. " Don't worry ,Sinead. We both know Hamilton is going to win. He's a Tomas." Amy reassured. I am so glad we were best friends again." I know. Let's hurry. I don't want to miss the competition." We both started running and soon we were at the field. It seemed like half of the school had come and the bleachers were still filling rapidly. We both went down to where most of the noise seem to be coming from, the competitors themselves.I caught sight of a flash of blond hair and my stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. "Why does this always happen when I'm near him?" My sensible side answered_," Sinead, you are an Ekat. Be smart. It's so simple. You like Hamilton Holt" _I have always tried to ignore that side. _" Just admit it, Sinead. You, Sinead Starling, like Hamilton Holt."_

Just then, Hamilton called out to us."Amy! Sinead!" We headed towards him and soon we saw Derrick. He was drinking some water when he saw us. He gave me a nod and a wink. By that time we had already reached Hamilton."So how is this competition going to work?" asked Amy.[I do not know if they even have one on one football, so I'm making it up as we go]" It's simple. It's just like normal football except without teams. The two people have to play all positions. Quarterback, linemen ,ect. First person with 3 touchdowns win." "Well, good luck," said Amy. " Yeah, you'll win Hamilton. You better win. I wouldn't live it down if a Cahill was beaten at something." I said, trying to distract myself from previous thoughts. He gave me a warm smile. I blushed. " You guys should head to the bleachers before it starts," said Hamilton, looking at me.

We went up to the bleachers, choosing a seat in the middle. While we were waiting for the competition to start, Amy asked me something. " Do you like Hamilton, Sinead?" " No! Why would _I _like that-that Tomas?!" I started rambling on about reasons why I wouldn't like him until Amy calmed me down. The whistle blew, silencing my rant and telling all who came that the competition had started.

**Amy's POV**

_"I knew it! I knew she liked him. the way she was looking at him and her rambling, it was obvious that she liked him. Now, how to get them together?" _As I was thinking about Sinead, my thoughts wandered to my own relationships. The only person on my mind was- I stopped thinking. _" Don't deny it,Amy. You still_ _like him." _Great, I like Ian Kabra. Just then, a whistle blew, breaking my train of thought as I turned to watch the field.

**No One's POV**

The match had started. Everyone's eyes were intently watching the field, waiting to see who would make the first move. Hamilton had a determined look on his face. Derrick looked calm. Suddenly both boys lunged for the ball. Hamilton got the ball,heading for the goal while dodging Derrick's attempts to tackle him. Lets just say he made the first touchdown in the game. The second touchdown went to Derrick. Just like before, Hamilton got the ball but this time he fumbled the ball and dropped it and it went to Derrick. He made an easy touchdown with Hamilton still on the grass. By then the crowd was cheering loudly, tons of fans cheering for their favorite player. On and on, the two teens countinued scoring touchdowns until the score was tied. Both teens had 2 touchdowns each. The whistle blew to signal one last match before the end of the competition. The first one to get the ball was Hamilton. He started running down the field, zigzaging left to right. Out of nowhere, Derrick tackled him to the ground just before he reached the goal line. In one last feeble attempt to not drop the ball, he threw it up in the air as high as he could before he hit the ground. When Derrick went to get the ball, Hamilton got up and tackled him to the ground. Before the ball could drop, he caught it and made the final touchdown. The crowd exploded wth applause, cheering as loud as they could. The winner had been decided.

**Sinead's POV**

_"Yes! He won! Hamilton won!" _I thought as I cheered for him." Let's go congratulate him,Sinead," said Amy, a large grin on her face. We made our way down the steps to the field where the winner himself was being congratulated. We reached the crowd and waited until the crowd dispersed, trying to get a glimpse of Hamilton through the large mass of people.I finally saw him, standing in the middle of the crowd. We hurried towards him and saw... What!

* * *

Yay! My first cliffie! Hopefully that chapter didn't suck. Anyways what did you guys think of this chapter? What do you think happened with Hamilton that made Sinead surprised? Guess you guys will have to find out next update. Oh and the part when Sinead wouldn't admit her feelings for Hamilton, reminds me of a fanfic written by **iheartamianplusnatan** called Cahill Idol. It is an great fanfic. I won't spoil it. Just go and read the fanfic, especially at the 3rd chapter during Sinead's turn. Look at the song she sung. Also I want to congratulate one of my reviewers, **SpontaneousSugarRush**, for completing her first story. You guys should totally check it out. She is a great writer and her first story was a total success! Anyways readers, if you guys have any questions, advice, or suggestions, don't hesitate to review them or pm me. If there are any mistakes, please point them out to me so I can fix them as soon as possible. And don't forget to Review!

Till next time

- Reader277:


	6. Uh oh!

Hey Readers! *silence*Okay, I'm so so soo sorry I haven't updated but I have an excuse! I'm moving! Finally! Don't worry, I'll still have time to update or well try to update. Anyways I'm back with the next chapter of this fanfic and let me just say Thank you to all reviewers! We made it to 20 reviews! Yay!*starts jumping up and down and dancing* I'm soo happy! And thank you to all the people who favorited and followed. It's good to know people like my story. Well on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own the 39 Clues?!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Why would Hamilton do that?! Does he actually think that she wouldn't care if he kissed another girl?! I can't believe he would do that to poor Sinead! She must be heartbroken! I turned to Sinead, ready to comfort her, but she was gone. I quickly turned to the gates and saw her reddish hair flying out as she ran out of the field. I gave one last dirty look to the the two and quickly followed her, making a mental note to kill Hamilton later. You guys are probably wondering what had happened to make Sinead so upset.

Let me start at the beginning. After we went down to congratulate Hamilton for winning the match, we saw him[** you guys probably already guessed it**] kissing a girl. Yep Hamilton Holt kissing a girl. Not just any girl though. Hannah Smith, second-most popular girl in school and the _most_ wanted. Guys wanted her and girls either wanted to be her or hate her. Sound familiar?[**hint: His initials are I.K.**] She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and an innocent face, though she isn't so innocent herself. She was also best friends with Kate Johnson and just like Kate, she could be mean when she wanted too. She isn't really bright but can charm boys into getting what she wants. Every week she made sure to have a new boy by her side and by next week she would dump him in exchange for someone hotter. And it looked like Hamilton was her next target. The crowd was cheering and wolf whistles could've been heard from outside the field. After that, well lets just say the rest is history. As I hurried after Sinead, I couldn't wondering that Hamilton deserved what was coming to him because whenever Hannah was done with a boy, she would dump him in the harshest way possible. That was why she was the most wanted girl in the thought they would be the one to stop her sluttish ways. But they were always wrong. With my mind back to the present, I called out to Sinead to stop running.

"Sinead! Sinead, wait!"

She turned around and relaxed, seeing that it was only me and not Hamilton. Sinead didn't look so well. Her face was red and tears were in her eyes. I ran up to her and put an arm around her to hug her[**btw I'm sorry if I am using the same words again and again.**]. " Come on. Lets take you home." I said, guiding her to her house and into her living room. "Are your brothers home?" I asked, bringing out some ice cream and popcorn."Not yet, sniffled Sinead ,They're at some Science Fair at there school."

"Oh," I said, putting Sinead's favorite movie, Pitch Perfect, on.[**One of my favorite movies, too :D**] "Come on, Sinead. Just don't think about Hamilton right now. You know how Hannah is. She's probably just playing around with him."

"What if he gets hurt by her? You know how she is!"replied Sinead, throwing my words back at me." I just don't know what to do, Amy,"she sobbed.

" It's alright, Sinead. Just calm down. You can worry about Hamilton later. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the movie ,okay?

I sat down next to her and we watched the whole movie, savoring the snacks and each others company.

**Hamilton's POV**

_"What just happened?! Did Hannah Smith just kiss me?! What would Sinead think if she saw us kissing?! Sinead! I forgot about her!" _I looked over Hannah's shoulder and saw her reddish hair rounding the corner, heading out of the fields. "What's wrong, Hammy?" asked Hannah as she tried to reach for my hand.

" Look, I gotta go. My, um, mom wanted me to run some errands so, Later?

" Bye Hammy-pie!" called out Hannah as she skipped out of the field and back into the school. Man will this girl ever listen? I ran out of the field, looking around for Sinead. Where could she be? I sat down and buried my face in my hands. My mind started swimming with questions that remained yet unanswered. How did this all start? My mind wandered back to the events a few minutes ago. I had just won the football match against Derrick. I remembered the cheering crowd and everyone rushing down to congratulate me for winning. Then...Hannah! She threw herself on me and started kissing me. Sinead must have seen it and now she's upset!

_"Good Job, Genius." _said my brain. Great, how am I going to fix this ?

**_The next day..._**

**Amy's POV**

I sometimes wished my brother wasn't such a dweeb. This time was no different. While getting ready for school, Dan could be heard yelling from around the mansion because he couldn't find his ninja suit. Even as a twelve-year old, he acts like he is still a kid. Some things never change. _" Though there are things that change suddenly,"_ I thought as I remembered Doomsday. I shuddered," What an awful time that was."

My thoughts started going to my dead relatives. Alistar Oh, our uncle. Irina Spasky, even Natalie Kabra, Ian's sister. I smiled sadly as I thought about Natalie. How she and Dan would always start arguing the moment they saw each other. How she would always called us peasants. How she would always criticize my choice of clothing. Even after the Clue Hunt, Dan and Natalie would still argue but they were friends. I even caught them blushing once when they were talking in the kitchen. I always thought that my brother and Natalie had a crush on each other even if they denied it. But that was before the Vespers entered our lives."Amy! Time for school!"called out Nellie from downstairs. Looks like I get to kill Hamilton today.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay this chapter is I am making a whole bunch of OC's. I just want to say that if I am very late updating in the next few weeks, then I'm sorry because I'm probably packing. You know how moving is. It'll probably take us a few weeks to finish packing and to move everything. Also to **Amikutridtristine Cahill 2000, **do you remember the review you left a few chapters ago when you asked if I can add a little Natan in the story? Well I added some just for you in the last paragraph. Just a tiny more thing, my responses to your guy's reviews will be pm-ed to you. For guest reviews, I'll just post them here. Remember, if you guys have any questions, advice or if there are any mistakes, please pm me or put it in the reviews. I'll try to update this week, if not during the weekend.

Till next time

-Reader277:D


	7. Things just got worse

Hi Readers! Okay. Two words. Writers Block. After I took some good advice, I was stuck. So this might be a short filler chapter. Also I'm kind of sad at the lack of reviews. I'm not going to start setting requirements for reviews; I'm just putting it out there. So review!

**Disclaimer:** [says dramatically] I can only dream of what I can do to the 39 Clues series.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Amy never knew that today would be so complicated. She didn't know her troubles would get worse by homeroom. As she walked down the hall, her gaze wandered to a boy with amber eyes, olive skin, and black, tousled hair. He was talking to one of his friends, both of them laughing while people in the halls stared at them in envy. "Why do you have to like him, Amy?" she asked herself as she walked past the pair, neither of them glancing her way. She reached her destination, her first class, and sat down at her desk.

A few minutes later, Homeroom started and so did her troubles. The intercom crackled to life and the principal's voice came out. " Ian Kabra, Amy Cahill, Sinead Starling, and Hamilton Holt, please report to the office! I repeat, Ian Kabra, Amy Cahill, Sinead Starling, and Hamilton Holt, please report to the office!" The class stared at Amy and Ian, the former blushing from embarrassment while the latter had a bored look on his face."Well it looks like you two should head to the office," said Mrs. Flores, an amused look on her face. The two students stood up and walked slowly to the door. When they got outside, Amy started asking Ian questions.

"What did you do now, Ian?"

"Why would you assume it's my fault, love?" he answered in his silky,british accent.

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call you what? love?"

"Yes! Don't call me love!"

"Why not, love?"

"Because it's annoying."

"It's just a nickname,love."

"Just stop calling me that!"

"So what should I call you? Amy?"

"Yes! That _is_ my name you know."

"But you know you like it when I call you love, love." He had that annoying smirk on his face.

"You're so frustrating!"

"I try, love"

With a growl, she rounded the corner and stopped. Standing only a few feet away was a crying Sinead and a red-faced Hamilton. Amy called out to them.

"Sinead! Hamilton! What happened?"

"It's nothing, Amy. Just the Dolt is too stupid to understand anything." Then, she pushed open the door and walked inside, Amy and Ian following her in. Hamilton came in shortly; he now had a confused look on his face. The secretary noticed them and told them to sit all sat down in the chairs and waited, Sinead making sure she sat in the seat farthest away from Hamilton. They didn't have to wait long.

_**A few minutes earlier...**_

**Sinead's POV**

Sinead was having a bad week. Yesterday Hamilton had kissed a girl. In front of her! She could have practically heard her heart break. To make matters worse, he kissed Hannah Smith. _The_ Hannah Smith! A girl dumber than Hamilton and his family combined! And today he didn't even have the nerve to look at her or try to apologize. She knew that he knew she had seen them kissing! So when the principal called them up to the office, she knew she had to talk to him. As they walked down the hall, neither of them spoke. Not until they reached the door of the office that is. Sinead was the first one to break the silence.

"So ever thought of telling me what happened yesterday?" He didn't answer, instead choosing to look down at the floor.

"Are you going to talk to me?" More silence.

"Are you even going to talk at all?"

"What's there to talk about?" he asked, still glaring at the floor.

"How about what happened yesterday between you and Hannah?" Hamilton looked up at the mention of that topic.

"So? She kissed me. End of story."

"Well did you ever think about how it would make me feel?" Her voice was rising, anger filled her eyes." Well how would that make you feel?" he retorted angrily, not even realizing what he just said.

Her eyes filled up with tears as she started ranting."Have you ever considered how I felt every time you associated yourself with another girl?! Whenever you go on a date with someone that's not me?! Whenever you introduce me to one of your girlfriends?! How would you feel if a girl you liked was flaunting the fact that they already have a boyfriend in front of your face, huh?! And the worst part is that I've been trying to tell you all this time and you just don't seem to get it!"

Hamilton was shocked._"She-she likes me?! How...when...I-I don't get it?"_ He managed to stammer out," Since when?"

Sinead was saved from answering by Amy as she called out to them. "Sinead! Hamilton! What happened?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she answered her,"It's nothing, Amy. Just the Dolt is too stupid to understand anything. And she pushed open the door and walked inside, just wanting to get away from the boy that hurt her.

**_Back to the_ present...**

The principal exited his office and ushered them inside. He closed the door and ordered them to sit. His office was gray, with a lot of awards pinned on the wall. There was a box full of paperwork next to the desk and bookcases full of books. Just your typical principal's office. Principal Tracy sat in his chair and looked at them in concern. "I'm sure you students have heard about your family's loss._"Family loss?What family loss?" _They were all thinking the same thing. He continued," The death of your grandmother must have hit you all very hard. Your uncle has told me that you students might need a break from school to mourn your grandmother. So you guys are free for a few months. One of your relatives will be picking you up shortly. I suggest you all wait outside." Amy, Ian, Sinead, and Hamilton exchanged confused looks, wondering why Fiske would use Grace as an excuse. Just then the said person appeared, an urgent look on his face." Ah kids. We should get going. Thank you for you help, Principal Tracy. Let's go!" He rushed the teens out of the school and into a Hummer. Sinead asked the question that was on all of their minds. " What's wrong?"

"Let me just say, one thing."

"What?" He looked at her through the mirror with a worried look. "Isabel is back."

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun duh! Sorry. I just had to say that. Don't worry about Hamead. They will fix their relationship...eventually. So so so soooo sorry for the late update. We are still moving! Packing boxes everyday is tiresome and boring. Ok from now on I'll try to update on time...let's see...every Friday. Also don't forget to review and favorite! And follow!

Till next time

-Reader277:D


	8. Mission: Isabel

Hey readers! So sorry for the late update. I know I promised on Friday but it was the moving that distracted me. We barely finished it two days ago and after that my mom wanted to take me and my brother out to start shopping for school supplies. I am so happy now that we are finally done moving. Yep, after a few exhausting weeks of labor[ jk! It was actually kind of fun. :D] , we finished. *Author starts doing her happy dance* Now I'll have more time to update. So I'll try not to update late anymore. Here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or tea, a drink that a certain amber-eyed British teen drinks.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ian's POV**

Things were not looking good for the younger Cahill generation. After we picked up the other Cahills , they all were told about Isabel. The moment they heard that name, looks of horror and shock were visible on their faces. I don't blame them. No one could ever top the horrible things mum-I mean, Isabel had done. I looked around the room, we were currently in the command center that we used when the Vespers were a threat, and my eyes rested on Amy. She was talking with her brother, Daniel, in hushed tones, both had worried looks on their faces. Amy. Pretty, intelligent, sweet Amy. What would happen to her now that Isabel was back? My eyes swept the room, everybody was there, even Jonah,though he was supposed to be at a concert now. Looks like an evil, crazy women can really change your life.

A voice interrupted my thoughts. Fiske, Mr. McIntrye, and Amy's babysitter, Nellie, were standing next to the super computer.**[****Was there a super computer in the command center? I forgot, so I'm going to pretend there is one. But every secret command center has to have a super computer, right?] **Fiske spoke first.

"Listen up, Cahills! We all have had are fair share of the disasters Isabel had created. So let me tell you guys the real story on what happened since we did not really have time earlier. Hours ago one of our many relatives in London spotted Isabel with an unknown man at a local cafe. Both were wearing disguises but we managed to see past Isabel's fake wig and contacts and see the blueprint they were looking at. It appeared that it was some kind of machine but we couldn't get close enough to see. That's why you guys are going on a secret mission to find out what Isabel is up to." He stopped and Mr. McIntyre continued where he[Fiske] left off.

"The Starlings, you three have 6 hours to come up with a plan for sneaking into Isabel's mansion and finding her plans. Use all the resources you can. Do your best so we can stop Isabel before she unleashes whatever horrors she has up her sleeve. The rest of us will stay in Grace's mansion until they are done. We can't risk you guys getting hurt because you didn't see Isabel come around the corner and shoot you."

"On it boss," responded Sinead, a grim look on her face. The three triplets walked into the glass room next door to start their planning.**[Again, I forgot if there is really a glass room in Grace's mansion so just pretend there is.]**

"Ok kiddos, Nellie instructed, a butler will bring in some snacks later so just tell me what you guys want and I'll tell the cook to make it. Right now just stay here and talk and don't leave this room." Reagan Holt opened her mouth to say something but Nellie answered her before she can ask. " There is a bathroom over there." she said, pointing to a sky blue door next to the exit. Reagan shut her mouth and smiled sheepishly. A few hours past and Ted, Ned, and Sinead still weren't done. The three can be seen arguing through the glass and no signs of progress could be seen. is going to take a long time. I stood up and walked to the table full of food to get some tea. Of course, I wouldn't drink anything other then tea. As I was heading back to my chair, I bumped into something small. Startled, I spilled my tea all over it. This small thing squeaked and I looked down. There, was a surprised Amy drenched in tea.

"Watch where your going!" I said, trying not to sound too angry.

"Oh I'm sorry! Am I supposed to move for royalty?" She looked like she would've killed me.

"I'm just kidding, Amy. Sorry." I grabbed a towel from the table and helped her up.

Her face softens and she took the towel. "No I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just scared. Now that Isabel is back, I'm worried something might happen to Dan or someone I care about. I just don't want anybody to get hurt. And did you just say sorry?!"

"Yes I did. Why are you so surprised?"

" Seriously? _The_ Ian Kabra just said sorry? Are you feeling okay?" She brought her hand up to my fore head.

" I'm different now, love."

" Again with the love?!"

" It's a good nickname, love." During the whole time we were arguing, I didn't notice that we were both leaning in until our faces were inches apart. Amy stopped talking and blushed. On instinct, I closed my eyes and leaned in a little closer. I felt her breath on my cheeks and leaned in a little more. Was I really going to kiss her? Unfortunately the answer was no. Just when I thought we were going to kiss, Sinead burst into the room and started yelling. Lets just say I don't think it was good news.

* * *

**Author's Note: ***squeal* Amian moment! Sorry. Hope that was long enough for you guys. I am really sorry for the late update. So I just want to thank all these people on the following list for reviewing, favoriting, and following. Thank you to:

**SpontaneousSugarRush, Amikutridtristine Cahill 2000, SineadStarlingrox, 39 clues lover[Guest], Girl 39, luv2readgirl, ScarletAngeloStellaKabraCahill, Appreciator[ Guest], Scarlett di Angelo, Layla-Fae, Wisegirl4eva, AnonymousGirl2000, and Lurver-of Fashion. **

Thanks guys! It means a lot to me. If I didn't list you, please tell me and I'm sorry. Also if there are any mistakes or questions, please pm me or review them. Remember to review, review, and review. They motivate me to update sooner. And if I can, I will try to update this Friday. It's the least I can do for you guys after I updated so late.

Till next time

- Reader277:D


	9. Sinead's genius plan

Hey readers! I know I have updated late but I had some things that came up.

***I had to finish unpacking the last of the boxes from the move. Even though we were done moving, there were still some boxes left to unpack.**

***I had to do a lot of research for this chapter so I hope you guys are satisfied.****  
**

***We went on a tiny vacation[ It was only a week!] to visit my relatives in another state.**

***SCHOOL! Its almost here and things have been ****hectic getting ready for it. **

Speaking of school... Anybody excited for school? I'm kind of excited because I finally get to see my other friends after a whole summer away. Though I'm also bummed that summer's almost over. My mom is literally killing my brother and I with the amount of time we are spending shopping for school supplies. Anybody else having this problem? I really apologize for the late update, guys. Also thank you **Emory[ ****SpontaneousSugarRush]** and **Guest **for reviewing and thank you guys for reading and following. Now on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer****: I solemnly swear that I do not own the 39 Clues book ****series, I never have owned the 39 Clues book series, and I never will own the 39 Clues book series. Is that good enough for you guys?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sinead cursed. The video that she was currently watching with the rest of the Cahills was not good news. A few minutes earlier, Ned had seen the "Isabel" alarm, that's what they had named a system that would give the alarm whenever Isabel was sighted, go off. He had told her and Ted and she had went to go tell the others. Now here they were, all crowded around the screen of her laptop to see a recording from a security camera. This camera was located somewhere in London in a exclusive "pawn shop" or more likely to be described, the black market. Yep the Cahills even had security cameras inside the black market and anything related to it. [ Three guesses to which branch added the security cameras in. *cough cough* Lucians *cough*]

Anyways, they were currently watching Isabel take a bottle of some kind of silvery substance from the clerk and examine it. She[Isabel] then nodded at the clerk and put a british note on the counter. With a huge grin on her face that was slightly creepy, she left the "pawn shop". Sinead glanced at the others and saw that they looked exactly how she felt, confused and worried.

" What do you think she bought?" asked Amy, nervously looking around like she expected Isabel to pop out with a gun. On her left, Mr. McIntyre answered.

" Thats the problem. We don't know. We sent a Lucian agent out to the shop a few minutes ago and he hasn't called back yet. " he said.

" Well then how are we going to find out what she bought?! It could be something dangerous, even more dangerous than the Vespers! " snapped Ian, his patience wearing thin. Sinead sighed, knowing why he was so uptight._ "He must be worried someone else is going to die because of his mom. Probably someone he cares about." _ She turned back to the video and rewinded it to watch again. The others were watching her, waiting to see what she would do. Sinead pressed play, slowing it down when it reached the part when Isabel took the bottle and examined it. Zooming in to the vial, she took a picture. She smiled, grateful that her laptop was very high tech. Amy was the first one to recognize her plan. " That's it! Sinead, your a genius! We can send the picture to the Ekat's lab and they can examine it! Then we will know what Isabel bought." She jumped off her seat and hugged her. Realization dawned on everybody else's faces.

"Yo, that could work! Then we'll figure out her plan and stop her!" Jonah hugged his cousin, Phoenix, and proceeded to high five any one in reach.

" Great idea, dear sister! Even Ted and I couldn't figure a plan like that out." Sinead smiled, this plan was sure work.

" Woohoo! Ninjas and Cahills to the rescue!" You can probably guess who said that.

" Brilliant plan, Sinead!" Ian actually complimented someone other then himself and Amy.

" You are a genius, Sinead! Without you, we would still be here, stuck on what to do. Sinead turned around and blushed. She could recognize that voice anywhere._ "Stop blushing, Sinead! He'll see."_ Her brain responded back. What does it matter? He already knows you like him. And aren't you supposed to be mad at him?! _" I can't stay mad at him. He has that cute grin on his face thats soo adorable!" _She stopped. Since when has she thought his grin was cute? She only likes him. It's just a tiny crush.

It will go away... right?

**Amy's POV**

While Sinead was pondering her thoughts about Hamilton, her best friend, Amy, was watching. Though she wasn't the only one. Amy turned and saw Ian looking at them with the same knowing smile that she got whenever her friend was with Hamilton. He caught her gaze and nodded his head in Sinead's direction, asking if she knew about the said two. She nodded, glad that she wasn't the only one. Ian started walking towards Amy and stopped by her side. Dan,who was on her left, looked at him suspiciously, probably suspecting the cobra was trying to hurt his sister. He looked at Amy and the two started to have a silent conversation.** [ Amy= Underlined Dan= Italics]**

_"What is the cobra doing standing next to you?"_

"Don't worry about it, Dan. He's not going to hurt me."

_"You can't be too sure with a cobra."_

"Dan! Seriously I'm fine. He probably just wants to talk to me."

_" Well fine. But be careful ok? If he as much as lays a finger on you, he's dead."_

" I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, dweeb."

_" Okay but if he hurts you, you can just kick him in_ _the-"_

" Dan!"

_" Okay okay I'm going."_

Dan gave Ian one last glare and took off to the table full of food. Amy turned back to Ian and apologized. " I'm sorry about Dan. He's always so protective of me."

"It's alright. Natalie was the same too. Whenever I had a girl over, she would always kick them out, even if we were just doing a project." He smiled sadly, probably remembering Natalie.

She touched his arm, trying to get his attention. It worked. "It's okay, Ian. She's in a place now where Isabel can't hurt her. Who knows, maybe she's ordering servants to give her a mani-pedi right now. He managed to give a chuckle and cough into his handkerchief . " I guess your right,Amy. Thanks." He gave her a hug.

"Um excuse me!" said Dan, clearing his throat. " Hands off my sister, Cobra."

" It's Kabra, _Daniel."_

"It's Dan, _Cobra."_ The two boys began to have a glaring match.

"Guys stop! Seriously, you guys always fight. Dan, leave Ian alone. Ian, leave Dan alone."

"Alright love." said Ian, winking before he left the two siblings alone.

Amy turned to glare at Dan. He gave her an apologetic grin. " Sorry! But it's my job to ward off evil, cunning cobras away from my sister."

" I'll forgive you this time, dweeb. Only because you were trying to protect me."

She stopped glaring at him and gave him a short hug." Amy! The Ninja Lord does not get hugged."

"Ooops sorry!" They both laughed, enjoying each others company. Though they might not have each other's company for long, if Isabel succeeds her plan.

* * *

**Response to Review:**

**Emory:** lol Are you sure I was the only one that updated back then? Thanks! Yay I didn't make a lot of mistakes! I'm getting better at this. :D. I know! At first I wasn't going to put the Amian in this chapter but there wasn't any huge Amian moment so far in this fanfic so I kind of added it in last minute. Thanks and I will make the future chapters longer. You can count on that. Sorry I kind of messed up the "update soon" part. Thanks for your review!

**Author's Note: **I'm pretty sure you guys know were this story is headed. "OOHH NOOOOOOO! ISABEL KNOWS THE CLUES! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!" But rest assured, my story is not going to be _exactly_ like that. There are going to be a lot of different predicaments later on but I'm not going to reveal too much though. All you guys have to now is that it is going to get interesting in the upcoming chapters *wink wink*. Anyways there's this little button below that has a six letter word on it that spells review. It would make me super happy if you guys can press it and write what you thought of this chapter. So remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW! Also if I made any mistakes, please tell me through pm or reviews.

I love you guys!

-Reader277:D


	10. Her Plan Revealed

**Hey guys! Reader277 here, back with the next chapter of this fanfic. Wow I really have to come up with a better intro... Anyways, I know that you guys are probably mad at me because I haven't been updating but blame my teachers! On the first three weeks they have already piled a bunch of homework on me. Also, our house is being remodeled and my uncle has been taking down the Internet so the workers can paint. So now I'm stuck at home with nothing to do while waiting for the workers to finish. **

**Literally. Nothing.**

**The only time the internet is up is when we eat dinner. So now I'm staying up late trying to finish this chapter and I also have a HUGE project thats due in like a few weeks. Right now, My life is one huge mess thats soo hard to fix. I'm just so stressed out. Anyways, you guys probably don't want to hear about my life right now so, on with this chapter![ finally!]**

**Disclaimer: We have already established this fact. I DO NOT OWN THE 39 CLUES!**

* * *

A sneaky figure crept across the lawn, sneaking a glance at the mansion in front. Crossing the grass, he climbed up the side of the mansion, trying not to make any noise. He would surely be found out if he did. Making his way up, the intruder reached the the roof and took out a mini laptop from his bag. He quickly opened it and turned it on. A red I was on the desktop screen. He located the mansion's security cameras signal with ease. _" Those Cahills won't know what hit them." _Once he had intercepted it, he connected it to his bosses laptop and soon she had access to their feed. All of a sudden, the intruder's phone rang. "Has it been done?" snapped Isabel.

"Yes it has."

"Excellent! Now we shall proceed with the plan to destroy those Cahills once and for all." She gave an evil laugh and hung up.

Slipping back across the lawn, he couldn't help but wonder if this was the right way to get revenge on the Cahills. Especially Amy and Dan. _"Well there's only one way to find out." _

* * *

Amy woke up this morning with a huge headache. Her head hurt and it felt like a hammer was pounding it. She sat up and tried to stand. Staggering around her room, she reached her bathroom and almost fell trying to open the door. She gazed at her reflection and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes had bags under them and her hair looked like a tornado had hit it. Splashing water on her face, she tried to shake herself awake.

Last night had been very tiring. Waiting in anticipation of the results of the test for the vial Isabel had bought was torture. There was nothing to do, everyone had left to their rooms. They couldn't leave the mansion because Fiske was worried someone would get hurt or kidnapped because of Isabel. So they were now currently staying in the guest rooms in Grace's mansion. Normally, everyone would have complained about these arrangements but with a crazy Lucian on the loose, you just can't take any chances.

A growl came from Amy's stomach and she realized she was starving. Amy quickly changed into a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt and went downstairs. Loud chatter and the smell of pancakes greeted her as she walked through the door. "Good morning, Amy!" said Sinead, as she cheerfully buttered her toast. Soon the others were greeting her as well.

" Yo what's up, A-dawg?"

" How did you sleep, Amy?"

" Good morning, kiddo."

" Hey Amy!"

" Good morning, love."

" Hope you slept well, Amy dear."

Nellie slid a stack of freshly made pancakes in front of her and gave her a fork. " Dig in, kiddo." Amy didn't hesitate to her order. The pancakes looked scrumptious, drizzled with maple syrup and topped with a bright, red strawberry, just the way she liked it. When she was done, Fiske ordered everyone into the command center.

" So last night, Sinead sent the picture to the Ekat lab to have it examined. Have they sent back any answers, Sinead?" He turned to the red headed teen and she went to the front with an envelope. "Well this morning, the scientists sent back the picture with the results. Included with the results was a whole page filled with info of the substance. The substance was..." She opened the envelope and unfolded the page. Amy studied her face as Sinead read the results. Judging by the way her eyes widened as her eyes scanned the page, Amy knew that something was wrong.

" So what was in the vial?"demanded Dan.

" I-Its worse than we thought. The vial was full of Iron Solute. And according to some other videos of Isabel buying some things that were recorded last night, she also bought a tiny vial of mercury, some silver, and magnesium ore."

" What does that have to do with what Isabel is planning?" asked Madison Holt, a confused look on her face.

" Can't you guys see? What do all these ingredients have in common?!"

" Wait a minute," said Amy. " She's right! All of these are ingredients for the serum! The master serum that Gideon made!

" So that means..."

" Isabel is recreating Gideon's master serum."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, you guys are probably going to hate me forever but I had to think up a good plan for Isabel. I had to think up something on a short notice so very sorry if it sucks. Do you guys think the idea was good? I haven't read a single 39 clues fanfic that has a plan of Isabel recreating the serum yet. Oh and even though Isabel is supposed to be dead because of the last 39 Clues book, just pretend she somehow is still alive. Oh and I'm sorry if its kind of short. I promise the next few chappies will be longer.

And another thing, you guys know how some people ask questions to their readers at the end of the chapter? I thought it would be fun to do that too but mine's will be a little different. Instead of questions, I'm going to have like mini surveys at the end of each chapter. I'm going to give two options and you guys vote for which one you guys like. And whichever topic has the most votes, the people that voted for it will get mentioned in the next chapter. I saw an author doing this for her story so I decided to give it a shot. How does that sound? Just so you guys can see what I mean I'll do one this chapter. Here we go:

Question: Which fruit would you rather eat?

A: an apple

or

B: a banana

Please vote! And also REVIEW! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

- Reader277:D


End file.
